


New Fathers

by shadkit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Father's Day, Fatherhood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadkit/pseuds/shadkit
Summary: Just a happy Prideful Father's Day fanfic. Other works will be back in July.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	New Fathers

Another application denied and I don't know what we did wrong. We have given our history. Even gave proof we can financially handle the responsibilities. But when they ask who is my partner, they all gave me weird looks. Then go about how they somehow find it that we are unfit to be parents. What did we do?

I'm a professional baseball player, teach, and even have great pensions. Tien is even a teacher and we even brought home for this. We even are ready to shower them with endless love. What did they find wrong with our applications?

I currently hanging out with Bulma and Chichi, after getting denied again. "What's with the long face?" I look up to Chichi and let out a long sigh.

"Your boys are so wonderful. I'm slightly jealous." Bunny sets a cup of tea in front of me.

"Why are you jelly, deary?" I take a sip and wonder if I should tell them. I quickly said it's nothing and try to get up to leave. As I was walking away, I got knockdown by the boys.

"Sorry about that!" And just like that, they disappear around the corner.

I get back up and about to walk away. "What's this?" I look back and to my horror, Chichi was holding my crumble up application. I try to snatch it away, but Bulma beat me to it.

"Denied? Why were you and Tien denied?"

"We don't know. And we starting to give up." That's when I felt a sharp slap and see that it was Chichi.

"Don't you dare! Being a parent is a wonderful thing. We'll help you find out why they keep denying you two." I asked if she meant it. Bulma confidently said of course.

"You two are so wonderful."

…

I can't believe it! I still can't believe how Bulma not only sue every place that denied me. Even going as far as finding a way for any same-gender couples could adopt. Now Tien and me bring our new son and daughter to their new home. But first, we're all heading to the mall so they can pick out everything they want in their new rooms. And anything else they want.


End file.
